Shimmer
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: The start of a new realtionship is in the air but a bit of a push will be needed. Aubrey and Fat Amy help give the push. Chloe/Beca
1. Chapter 1

Beca finds her life is just like the song by Fuel that she has come to hate with every fiber of her being. Beca fell hard for Chloe long ago, she's thinking it was the activities fair and that's why she didn't freak out when the red head jumped into her shower stall and 'forced' her to sing for her. Beca doesn't even turn red from remembering that moment anymore, she treasures it actually. Yet Beca knows, and is again shown that Chloe is with that dumb jock who doesn't even play on any teams, Tom. It's some party for all the a capella groups and Chloe brought him along, again. Beca's glaring at them so much she doesn't notice Aubrey sit down next to her.

"You realize they really aren't together right?" Aubrey says and causes Beca to jump, Aubrey rolls her eyes and laughs at her.

"So what's that?" Beca scoffs throwing her arms up in the air. She was sick of watching the girl she was falling in love with stay with a man that didn't know his thumb from his ass. His hands were roaming all over Chloe's body causing Beca to growl where she sat.

"Chloe has… needs." Aubrey says and Beca can feel her cheeks burning. "She would die if you asked her out. Die in a good way." Aubrey raises an eyebrow turning her attention toward Beca, she watches the younger girl watch her best friend. Tom was a selfish prick, Aubrey really couldn't see what Chloe sees in him. He'd hound Chloe to hang out which to him meant watch ten minutes of a movie before trying to have sex, even if he had to pressure Chloe into it.

"I don't care Aubrey, she doesn't want me. If she wants me why is she crawling all over that dick?" Aubrey looks up at Chloe to see that she is clinging to Tom, his hands around her wasit holding her close as they made out. To Aubrey it was completely normal, she came home to them on the couch doing the same all the time. One look at Beca made her realize that it wasn't a normal thing for anyone else in the immediate area.

"Because she's too scared." Aubrey yawns crossing her legs. "You really aren't very smart are you?"

"Hey!" Beca snaps, but chuckles after a moment. They weren't really getting along better but they could joke a little here and there.

"You follow Chloe around like a lost puppy dog, while Jesse follows you around like a lost kicked puppy dog and none of you see that you aren't acting like normal humans any longer. God just ask her out and then send Jesse to the gutter." Aubrey growls, she's sick of her best friend whining about the Alt girl all night every night, then she turns her attention on Jesse and how much she hates him for barking up Beca's tree. Aubrey liked Jesse but knew she wouldn't cross that line, ever, he was a treble after all.

"Come on she quotes that dumb song, 'love is for fools who fall behind'." Beca would never admit out loud that she actually loves the song and would find herself singing it at random times. She had heard the song long before she met the two girls but she never cared for it. Well that was till the night she heard Chloe singing it while walking back to her apartment after another night spent at Tom's. Beca has yet to figure out how the red head always manages what had been dubbed the 'walk of shame' into something to be proud of.

"Yeah, well she certainly fell behind for you." Aubrey scoffs and stands up leaving Beca. "Stacie! For god sakes put your shirt back on!" Beca hears Aubrey yell but she's watching Chloe dance with Tom. Suddenly Chloe kisses his cheek and walks over to Beca, she takes the seat Aubrey has just left.

"Come dance with me Beca." Chloe suggests a slight pout on her face, like she already knew Beca wouldn't agree, but she knew she could convince her.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Beca says and shrugs, but Chloe smiles.

"Please, just one for me. With me." Chloe grabs Beca's hand and gives it a gentle tug. The simple action causes Beca to grin and nod, she follows Chloe out to the dance floor. She pulls the smaller girl as close as she can to her own body, her arms around Beca's shoulders their foreheads resting against one another.

"Fat Amy!" Aubrey yells and walks up to her. "Help me get them together." Aubrey orders and Fat Amy looks over at Chloe and Beca.

"They aren't already? They drool all over each other all the time, we could fill an ocean with it." Fat Amy laughs at her own joke but keeps her eyes on the two women dancing. They look good together, they look very, very together also. Fat Amy really has no idea how they weren't together but if Aubrey said it, it has to be true because the bitch knew everything.

"I know but they need a good push." Aubrey offers and Fat Amy smiles.

"Tomorrow at the bar." Fat Amy grins looking over at Aubrey.

"Deal." Aubrey smirks shaking Amy's hand, she would help Chloe get the girl if it was the last thing she did. Even if she did really dislike Beca, she couldn't deny how happy the Alt girl made her best friend shine. Like now Chloe lights up the whole area with her smile as she and Beca dance, both laughing and extremely happy. It warms Aubrey's heart.

x-x-x

a/n: kind of like a lead into Ask Her Out, Also the song is Shimmer by Fuel, I really only stole the one line from it. Lastly since I got no response last time, Keep these as separate one shots or throw them together in a single story set?


	2. The Plan

a/n: This was suppose to stay a one-shot, well now all tied together it'll be three, well really only 2 new stories and the last part will be Ask Her Out which is already posted but since it's tied in so closely I'll be posting it as the end part.

x-x-x

Aubrey knew Beca was staying over every night, she also knew that Beca and Chloe were trying to hide it from her but the more mornings Chloe woke before her and was still smiling Aubrey knew. She was also sick of it. Not of their sneaking around, but of the fact that they wouldn't just grow a pair and ask the other out. What bugged her more was that Chloe still kept Tom around when Beca wasn't there some nights. Tom was a disgusting example of the male population, he treated Chloe well enough but he would always hang around after and it was awkward not to mention he would eat everything they had. Aubrey could hear the two women talking in Chloe's room through her wall, it was so obvious that they liked one another and she had no idea why they didn't see it. She had even spoken with Beca tonight about how Chloe really wasn't with the scum boy but the girl didn't seem to make a move yet. So Aubrey officially decided that she had to help her best friend and the Alt girl, she called in help from Fat Amy who had a plan that would be put into motion early the next morning. Aubrey fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing it would be the last night of wanting to pound the two girls' heads in.

x-x-x

Aubrey walks back into the apartment with Jesse a smile plastered on her face laughing as he tells her about Benji agreeing to help.

"He was so excited about it I thought it was like Benji the dog got a bone!" Jesse chuckles and Aubrey damn near swoons but has to stop because he is a Treble. They both turn to see Chloe's door open and Beca come stumbling out, the girl looks up at them like a deer caught in head lights.

"Jesse?"

"Don't worry Becs, your dreamin go fall back into bed with that red hot redhead." He grins and Aubrey grins glad that he knew something to say.

"She is hot…" Beca looks back into the room before starting to walk toward them. "But I can't let Aubrey know I'm here."

"Um Beca… little too late." Jesse says and points to Aubrey standing right next to him.

"Damn… I always beat you up… I'm going to bed." Beca yawns and turns to walk back to bed, Jesse catches her before she falls and helps her down the hall and back into Chloe's room.

"Did she drink last night?"

"Nope that's Beca in the morning. I've run into her before, she never remembers it." Aubrey chuckles and Jesse smiles shaking his head.

"Alright so to the list of songs you want to add to the bar's book." Jesse pulls out his laptop and starts scrolling through writing down songs he thinks Beca would sing. Aubrey watches him concentrate on the task at hand, he was finally getting over the fact that Beca was madly in love with Chloe but he still had feelings for her, it was written all over his face. Aubrey is only pulled from her thoughts when her phone buzzes from getting a text.

'Bella Bitch there is officially one Tom tied up from bugging Chloe tonight.' The text was from Fat Amy and Aubrey knew she had placed Lilly in charge of that minor detail. She taps a quick response.

'he is still breathing right?'

'No clue, didn't ask.' Aubrey sighs and Jesse looks at her.

"Everything alright on the other fronts?"

"Tom might be dead."

"You left Lilly in charge of dealing with a human!" Jesse gasps making Aubrey laugh, apparently Lilly was feared in more than just their group.

"I didn't, Fat Amy did."

"That's alright Benji can check on him before work, I already told him to do so before I left."

"You really do think far ahead don't you?" Aubrey asks extremely impressed by him. Jesse grins and nods, he nudges her with an elbow making Aubrey nearly giggle at the little contact.

"I do." He grins and hands his list over to Aubrey. "That should work for Beca. I added a few random songs because it'll be odd to have a bunch of love songs at a bar." He smiles before grabbing his stuff to leave. "See you there tonight right?"

"Of course." Aubrey smiles and Jesse walks out.

"You like him." Chloe says scaring Aubrey. Aubrey looks over at her friend who is leaning against the door way smiling at her.

"I do not, he is a Treble."

"So?"

"There are rules." Aubrey squeaks turning red, she hates her body for betraying her.

"Brey, just because Bumper is a complete ass hole doesn't mean all of them are, please don't stand in the way of your own happiness." Chloe says grabbing Aubrey's hands as she begs her best friend to use her brain.

"I could tell you the same Chlo." Aubrey snaps, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry Chloe, I'm just strung out."

"It's ok I still love you." Chloe smiles kissing her friend's forehead. Aubrey sighs as Chloe walks back to her room.

x-x-x

Beca receives a text a few hours later from Chloe saying the Bellas would be at the local bar for the evening, she's beyond tired from a long day of classes but Chloe basically begs her to join them. Soon after she gets texts from the rest of the Bellas telling her she better show up no matter what. Even Lilly texted her and threatened bodily harm if she didn't show. Beca grabs another red bull before she walks out the door to join them.

x-x-x

Aubrey is nervous, she has to push her best friend or Beca into making a move. Considering Beca is closer and already considers her a bitch she puts her sites on her. As she walks over Fat Amy waves her off and sits next to the Alt girl, Aubrey can hear the girl pressure Beca into singing and Aubrey looks over to Jesse who is at the bar giving him a thumbs up. Jesse leans across the bar and whispers something to Benji, the boy smiles and gives Aubrey a thumbs up back.

"Hey what did Lilly do to Tom?" Aubrey asks Fat Amy when the girl walks up to her.

"Tied him to a chair and invited Stacie over, the rest I really didn't need to know." Fat Amy says and walks away.

A minute before Beca starts singing and Chloe drooling Aubrey walks up to her best friend.

"Gezz will you just ask her out already Chloe? You aren't hiding it from anyone." Aubrey yells and automatically feels bad because the way Chloe looks at her it reminds her of a kicked puppy who just wants to be loved.

"What?" Chloe asks and Aubrey keeps the scowl on her face somehow.

"Never mind Beca is about to sing." Aubrey growls and its killing her inside to treat her best friend like this but it is for the greater good.

"I know this song!" Chloe grins and Aubrey rolls her eyes, of course she does, Chloe knows a lot of songs.

"Yeah, well listen to it." She snaps and has to walk a few feet away because it really hurts being so mean to someone who is always so sweet to her. Thankfully Fat Amy takes over for her.

"Really well." She whispers into Chloe's ear and Aubrey has to stop a chuckle from escaping. Chloe says something else but Aubrey ignores it.

"She's singing to you. Will you just suck it up and ask her out please? I'm so tired of the lame excuses and you two dancing around one another. Chloe I am begging you, as your best friend I think you two will have something amazing together." Aubrey watches shocked as Chloe nods and runs up to Beca, she says something and kisses her. Aubrey lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and grins at her best friend and the Alt girl. "Finally! Now can you two actually focus on working for nationals?" Aubrey yells before turning to walk out of the bar, she can see Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose exchange money. She sneaks a look over at Jesse and grins at him giving him a thumbs up. The boy smiles back and returns the thumbs up, it warms Aubrey's heart.


	3. Ask Her Out

a/n: Last part and yes this is a repost from Ask Her Out if it seems familiar.

Sometimes Beca would fall asleep thinking about how she could just strangle Aubrey while Chloe slept, it would solve a lot of problems. Well at least in Beca's mind it would solve a lot of problems, like with Aubrey out of the way she could actually ask the girl in her arms out on a real date and finally admit she liked her. Yet on the other hand, Chloe never showed interest in her besides friendship either. Beca sighs again, wrapping her arms around Chloe before she closes her eyes, leaving the plotting to her dreams.

x-x-x

Chloe loves waking up earlier than Beca, it meant she got the time to study the girl as she slept. No walls were up nothing blocks her from seeing how amazing this young girl actually is. She woke up every morning with Beca's arms around her and it felt perfect, nothing was better in the world in Chloe's mind. She would come up with excuses every night to get Beca to stay the night, and would always fake sleep until Beca would wait till she thought she was actually asleep and then the strong safe arms of the smaller girl wrapped around her. Chloe thought it a bit funny at first when she realized the first night that the shorter of them wasn't actually the little spoon while they slept but she wouldn't want it any other way.

x-x-x

Beca is tired, she wants to go back to her dorm and sleep, but it's open mike night at the local bar and Chloe and the rest of the Bella's were still taking turns singing.

"You should go sing Beca." Amy says as she sits down next to the sleepy girl.

"I really don't want to, maybe next week." She smiles at Amy but Amy nudges her nodding toward Chloe.

"You should sing." Amy says again before leaving Beca alone. Beca yawns and walks over to the songs the bar had to sing. She's shocked when she sees that Nickelback has their own section. She grins and walks over to the bar where Benji was bartending.

"Hey Beca what can I do for you tonight?" Benji was extremely sweet to everyone, Beca just smiles at him.

"I was wondering if you guys had a guitar?"

"Yeah! I'll grab it for you. Just remember it's a loner so no pulling a Pete Townsend." Benji grins when he sees that he got Beca to smile. Handing the case over the bar he gives her a thumbs up. Beca waits till the last group got off the small stage before she grabs a stool and pulls the guitar out. She starts strumming along to the memory she had of the song. The song she chose wasn't very hard but she wants to make it her own, sort of. After the first verse Chloe is watching her intently, a huge smile on her face.

"Well I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending, I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end." Beca has to look away from Chloe because she can't control her smile any longer. She keeps singing and looks back up for the last few lines. "Please don't let it end." The Bellas and Benji are cheering for her when she steps down.

x-x-x

Chloe held out hope that Beca would get up and sing, she loves the younger girl's voice. She sees her look over at her and smiles, she is about to walk over to Beca but the girl stands up and walks over to the bar. Chloe turns back to the stage, sighing.

"Gezz will you just ask her out already Chloe? You aren't hiding it from anyone." Aubrey nearly yells and it scares Chloe.

"What?"

"Never mind Beca is about to sing." Aubrey growls and Chloe looks at her friend before looking at the stage.

"I know this song!" Chloe grins.

"Yeah, well listen to it." Aubrey snaps and Chloe wonders what she did that upset her best friend so much.

"Really well." Amy whispers in her ear scaring the hell out of her.

"Where did you…she's looking right at me." Chloe stammers and Aubrey nods. Suddenly Chloe sees a smile on Beca's face and the girl looks at her feet, fully grinning now.

"She's singing to you. Will you just suck it up and ask her out please? I'm so tired of the lame excuses and you two dancing around one another. Chloe I am begging you, as your best friend I think you two will have something amazing together." Aubrey says and Chloe looks at her nodding, she jumps up and rushes over to Beca as she hands the guitar back to Benji. Beca jumps when she turns and Chloe is standing right there.

"I won't let it change a thing." Chloe says and kisses Beca.

"Finally!" Aubrey yells as the two girls pull apart. "Now can you two actually focus on working for nationals?" She huffs before walking out of the bar.

"Why didn't you say something?" Beca asks shuffling her feet a little.

"Because you never did. And I didn't want to screw up our friendship." She pulls Beca back to her by the girl's lapels on her jacket, kissing her softly.

"I will never ever let you go." Beca grins wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck.


End file.
